As The Years Go By
by punkrocka23
Summary: A series of one-shots showing how two friends love for each other slowly grows over the years. TJ/Spinelli  Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

A/N:** Hello everyone. Welcome to my second Recess story. These are a collection of one-shots I made symbolizing over the years the love that TJ and Spinelli have for each other. The chapters are named after songs that I know and listen to (see if you can guess them!) and I really hope you all enjoy what I've written. Thanks guys and rock on!**

**~Punkrocka23**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1. Thunderstruck <span>

**Friday, April 17th 2004: 4th Grade...**

"Yuck! Puke city!"

"Quick! Someone get me some mouth wash!"

A wave of relief went through every kid who was watching this heart-stopping experiment. It wasn't true, none of it had been true. Butch was a liar. Kindergarteners and sixth graders alike all breathed a heavy sigh of ease. The crowd began to disperse and everyone went back to their regular activities.

TJ and Spinelli however, had butterflies going through their stomachs. What the other one was thinking, they did not know but they both knew one thing: _they had liked it. _But they couldn't let everyone else know that, the idea was unthinkable. They would be shunned by everyone they knew and tortured forever, so acting upon instinct they did the only practical thing a kid could do. Pull a fake, and be disgusted.

_**(Because you've been...Thunderstruck!) **_

As everyone cleared away the rest of the group stayed together to laugh away the misunderstanding.

"One thing's clear here" said TJ in a serious tone. "There's no way we're ever gonna want to kiss you girls."

"Yeah! And we aren't gonna want to kiss you guys neither" shot back Spinelli jabbing her finger at TJ and the boys, who all seemed taken aback. But not a second later they were all laughing together at the hilariousness of the situation.

In the back of her mind however, Spinelli felt confused. This was so wrong, she couldn't have feelings for TJ. He was her best friend! It couldn't be! She dismissed it with all the might she could muster and tried to forget. But it would never leave her, never again.

TJ was a little less in tune with his emotions. But he knew as soon as he had pressed his lips to Spinelli's something had changed within him forever. But TJ Detweiler was too young to know what any of this meant, so he buried it deep within his soul. But like his best friend, it would not leave him, only get stronger as the inevitable years were to pass by.

The bell rang.

"C'mon guys" said Vince. "Let's get back before Ms. Grotke gives us all tardies."

And that was the end of that…..for now.

* * *

><p>The end of the first chapter with more coming. Remember to read and review!~Punkrocka23<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**The second chapter. Enjoy! **

Chapter 2. Blurry

**Tuesday, February 9th 2005: 5th Grade**

"You better shut up Lawson!"

"Or what Detweiler?"

TJ and Lawson were having the usual beef at Recess, but this time it was more heated than usual. TJ had his fists clenched and his face was a fiery red. All over a basketball game, a year later nothing had changed. The gang had beaten Lawson and his crew again in ball again, but Lawson was taking it rather badly. First he had tried to insult Vince, but Vince was too cool to let it get to his head. Then Lawson attacked the person who would let it go to her head: Spinelli.

"Don't get mad just cuz we beat you every time in basketball and Spinelli creams you."

"Honestly, I don't care about that. Just keep Spin-ugly on a leash ok?"

TJ went another shade of red, Spinelli had never seen him like this. For once it was not she who was lashing out, but TJ.

"I told you to shut up Lawson!"

Lawson just smirked in his usual cocky manner. "These nuts Detweiler, and your ugly bitch too."

Everyone gasped. No one used words like that. To even use a swear word was out of the question at the time, but Lawson had crossed the line. It was the worst insult he could think of. But he had pushed it too far.

In a split second TJ slugged his worst enemy with all his might. Irwin Lawson, fell on the blacktop like a sack of potatoes. Take completely by surprise, he recoiled as TJ approached him again, angrier that Lawson had even seen him.

TJ stood over him like a giant, completely darkened by his shadow. "Apologize" he growled.

Not wanting to get smacked again, Lawson said quickly. "Okay I'm sorry!"

"Good, now get out of here!"

Lawson's crew helped him up and they quickly left the scene quite embarrassed.

TJ was still fuming, Spinelli was amazed, the others dumbfounded.

Vince then came up and put his hand on TJ's shoulder.

"Come on man it's over. It's done let it go."

TJ mumbled so only Vince could hear him. "No one insults her like that and gets away with it."

"C'mon dude, let's go." Vince led him away back to the gang where Spinelli stared at her best friend. TJ rarely got upset like that, and now it was over something more serious: over her. Could this mean that TJ…no impossible! She soon forgot all about it as TJ's good nature came back and they enjoyed their lives as kids at Recess once more.

_**Preoccupied without you, I cannot live at all**_

_**My whole world surrounds you, stumble then I crawl**_

_**You could be my someone you could be my scene**_

_**And know that I will save you from all of the unclean**_

* * *

><p>End of the second chapter. See if you can guess the one hit wonder haha~ Punkrocka23 (R&amp;R I ain't beggin)<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello all! Another chapter. Whoa! Three in one day. I'm getting ahead of myself. Remember to guess the song and review!**

**Wednesday, October 28th, 2006: 6th Grade**

Chapter 3. Dazed and Confused

They say that being 12 is the last true years of bliss. Afterwards kids have to learn and face the horrors of the world and start developing into young adults. Fortunately TJ and the gang didn't have to worry about that yet. They still liked to watch Saturday morning cartoons, go to Kelso's for a shake, skip rocks by the pond, and above all get that 40 minutes of freedom that they so dearly loved every day.

But even now signs of change were in the air, and it wasn't just the leaves of fall or the crispness of the air that had replaced the warm, humid air of summer. The kissing movies seemed more realistic somehow, girls and boys together making sense, but the main problem was Halloween. This year someone wasn't going trick or treating.

"C'mon Vince we always go together!" cried Gus.

"I know, but my parents are saying that I'm too old" said Vince looking down, hands in his pockets.

"So? Spinelli said that last year and Finnster ended up proving that wrong" said TJ. "And she's like one hundred something."

"I dunno man it's different this year. I just don't see myself doing it anymore" said Vince, who looked a little bummed out. "I'm outta ideas for costumes, and why would you go door to door to get candy when you can save your energy and just get a whole bag of it at Wal-Mart for seven bucks?"

"Vince, where's the fun in that?" asked Mikey, his eyebrows raised. "The deliciousness of candy makes the long and strenuous trip all worthwhile."

"C'mon" said Spinelli. "It's not Halloween if all of us aren't hangin"

Vince still looked reluctant.

TJ then spoke up again. "Spinelli's right man, if you won't go trick or treating at least chill with us."

Vince simply couldn't fight that smile. "Alright I'll go. We'll have some fun with it."

"Good" said TJ, "because this year I have something in mind a little more satisfactory than candy." His smile became very mischievous.

Spinelli couldn't help but notice TJ was very cute when he acted like a bad boy. It had a sort of boyish charm that was hard to resist. Ordinarily, TJ and the guy's antics just made her frown or laugh, depending on how gross it was, but now it was appealing to her. Something about the way he smiled, his bright blue eyes, his adorable freckles..._wait did I just use the word adorable? What the hell is wrong with me? AHHH!_

Ever since the Johnny V incident, she had vowed never to let boys affect her like that again. But TJ was a different story, ever since the kiss….God how she wished that she hadn't kissed him. Things might have been different. But then again TJ had always been in her heart, since Kindergarten, since the day they met. With the looming age of thirteen coming around, she wondered how her feelings for him would change, for better or worse.

_**Been Dazed and Confused for so long it's not true. (A/N: Changed the lyrics from woman to man because it's Spinelli's POV)**_

_**Wanted a man, never bargained for you.**_

_**Lots of people talk and few of them know,**_

_**Soul of a man was created below.**_

Just then TJ tapped her on the shoulder, "Hey Spin, you guys check this out"

Her attention shifted back to the group, where TJ was still smiling devilishly at them.

He pulled out a roll of toilet paper and said "We hit Finnster's house in two days. Forecast is clear, no rain and I like our chances."

He then gave the toilet paper to Spinelli (to her surprise) and said, "Spinelli I think we would all like you to do the honors."

She smiled and said, "You got it Teej"

Then they all laughed together and walked down the street in full spirit of the season of scares.

* * *

><p>Enjoy guys. More chapters coming VERY soon. Rock on!~ Punkrocka23<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**I am officially on a roll! Fourth chapter is here for all of you to enjoy!**

Chapter 4. Time

**Saturday, November 2nd, 2007: 7th Grade**

Middle School had brought the best and worst of times. Sixth grade hadn't been so bad, but a year makes a huge difference in a kid's perspective. Especially Ashley Spinelli's; true she hadn't changed but others had. Spinelli still wore her brother's boots, her favorite hat and jacket and occasionally wore jeans from time to time. She still didn't take shit from anyone and would fight just about anyone, but even that was changing.

Just the other day when this 8th grade boy had insulted her, she had attacked him but he had pinned her quite easily. Her strength had remained about the same since 5th grade, while the boy's were getting stronger by the minute. Vince could now beat her easily in wrestling, TJ had beaten her in an arm wrestle the other day, and you could forget about Mikey. Gus was the one of the few of her male counterparts left whom she could take, but she suspected that would change soon too. She would have to accept that being a girl she just wouldn't be able to keep up with the guys any longer. It was a sad day indeed when she figured that out.

Mikey's voice had deepened so quickly that he had dropped chorus for a month. But the problem was fixed when he switched from tenor to bass, and his beautiful voice continued to sing, only sounding like Morgan Freeman now. Vince was a star in every sport as usual, there wasn't anything he couldn't do, but then again it had always been like that. Gretchen had budded a little bit, and had advanced her scientific prose to state fairs and competitions, but even she had accepted being a little more girly. Gus was entering a military camp the following summer.

TJ was the only one that really hadn't changed along with her. He still wore his baseball cap backwards with his green jacket and jeans. His hair was a little longer and was starting to flip a little in the back plus he was taller but other than that he was same old TJ.

And it was on this day that she was glad that nothing had changed between them: yet.

"Hey Spin?"

"Yeah?"

"I've been thinking. Do you think I could climb that tree that leads to your bedroom window?"

"Ha! Teej don't make me laugh or take you to the hospital."

"Honestly I think I can do it."

"Go ahead then. I don't care. Just don't hurt yourself."

They were standing right outside her house on a blustery, cloudy day. TJ had taken interest in the tree that led to Spinelli's window. She didn't really expect him to climb it or even try.

But to her shock he ran over to try and climb the tree. Little did she know of his true motive. He wanted to impress her in the only way he knew how: by showing off.

_Spinelli's actually kinda cute, she can try to hide her looks all she wants, but I know better ;)_

He climbed up one branch, pulled himself up and continued. It wasn't long until he reached the top, sitting on a long branch that extended all the way to the window.

"Spiffy dizz, I got it! Hey Spinelli what do ya think of me now!"

Spinelli couldn't help but laugh. "Alright you did it, now will you please come back down before you give me a heart attack?"

TJ smiled his boyish smile and quickly made his way back down.

"What's the matter Spin? I've never seen you so nervous."

"Oh nothing TJ, it's just that I kind of like you haha."

TJ stopped at the bottom branch andlooked at her for a quick second. Did she mean what he thought she meant?

"Oh I meant as a friend. As a friend you know" she said quickly realizing her mistake.

"Oh yeah right, I knew that" laughed TJ, who for some reason, felt disappointed. He dropped down on the ground next to her.

There was an awkward silence where the wind blew in their faces and leaves went everywhere.

Spinelli huddled in her jacket, TJ noticed this and said "Want my jacket?"

"Oh I'm fine, thanks though" she lied through her chattering teeth.

TJ seeing through her toughness took off his favorite green jacket and wrapped it around her. "You oughta dress more warmly Spinelli."

"Yeah I know" she smiled weakly. As TJ pulled her into a tight hug he said "You know, now that I can climb that thing I'll be able to visit you when you're grounded."

"Come any time" she said. And she meant it.

They huddled together for a few minutes longer until Spinelli looked up at TJ, who looked even more attractive than usual, taller and stronger.

"Hey Teej?"

"Yeah Spin?"

"A lot of change is happening now that we're getting older. But I'm glad you're still the same. I wouldn't trade you for anything."

TJ smiled. "Thanks Spin, I'm glad you haven't either. We'll always be the best of friends."

And all of a sudden, Spinelli wasn't cold anymore.

_**Ticking away the moments that make up a dull day**_

_** You fritter and waste the hours in an offhand way**_

_**Kicking around on a piece of ground in your home town**_

_**Waiting for someone or something to show you the way. **_

* * *

><p>Ahh man they're getting older. But deep down they're still the same old soft-hearted kids. But for how much longer? Stay tuned for more~Punkrocka23<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello all. Before we start with this next chapter I just want to say thank you to all who have been reviewing and keeping up with this story. I wasn't sure how it was going to be received so I thought I'd give a shoutout to the following people:**

**sexehbunneh**

**ManzanaSilla**

**scorpiogrl576**

**Burton's Disney Princess**

**and to ManzanaSilla and Beeks1105 for subscribing to alert. Thanks again guys and enjoy the next chapter!**

Chapter 5. Welcome to Paradise

**Thursday, March 20th, 2008: 8th Grade**

Keeping the gang together had been nothing short of a miracle. But somehow, throughout middle school they had managed to stay together. They were still kids after all, but not in the same way. It was amazing what three years could do to a person, from 6th grade to 8th grade middle school had been like a scene from Cocoon. Luckily the group had avoided cliques or drama, sticking to themselves for the most part, but still involved with their own personal interests (Vince was the lead scorer on the basketball team, Mikey in chorus and had just started drama, Gretchen was in science clubs and gaming, Spinelli with art, Gus in a leadership program, and TJ just being TJ)

They all sat in Spinelli's bedroom just wasting the hours away. Her house was always the favorite to hang out at.

"Cloning is truly fascinating" exclaimed Gretchen, who was hanging upside down from the bed, reading a science magazine. "I've never seen a subject so complex yet so mentally stimulating."

"Save it Gret. You wanna here something interesting? Go check out what Kobe Bryant did yesterday against Dallas" said Vince sitting on the edge of the bed.

"You saw it too Vince?" asked Gus, rolling up his sleeves (he was much more toned from military camp).

"Well yeah Gus, I follow the NBA year round. Since when did you become a fan?"

"Awhile back actually, let's just say Senor Fusion got boring about a year ago."

"Wow Gus I'm impressed" said Mikey who was eating a roast beef sandwich. "You moved on from the nostalgia of childhood games!"

"Yup! Now I'm watching Kobe dropping 81 on the Mavs last night."

"Damn Gus you have been keeping up" said Vince. "What else you know? Enlighten me."

"Well…." But Gus was cut off by a sudden burst of the door.

TJ Detweiler came in the room with an iPod in one hand and a skate deck in the other.

"Yo you guys! Check this out!" he said very excitedly. He ran over to Spinelli's bed to the center of the group. He dropped the skate deck on the bed and flipped it over from the side of the grip tape. On the back was DC logo with flames and a dragon. It was a very neat design and TJ looked proud.

"Whoa dude! Did you do this yourself?" asked Vince.

"Ha, as if" replied TJ. "Though it was my idea, Spinelli drew and perfected it for me. No skater will have a better board."

"You're still skating? I have to be honest that idea doesn't sound particularly intelligent or ideally suited to your body type" remarked Gretchen.

"Ahh Gret. I'll be fine, don't worry about me. I landed a kickflip the other day and I'm working on my manuals."

He then proceeded to play 'Welcome to Paradise' by Green Day and rock to its beat.

"Your music sounds unusually barbaric TJ. Why not try Mozart or Beethoven?" asked Mikey.

"You're really old hat Mikey. Punk rock is the music of champions" he smiled.

"Or losers" cracked Vince.

"What was that Vince?"

"You heard me"

"You wanna go asshole?"

"With pleasure"

The boys began to wrestle playfully while Gretchen and the others looked on rolling their eyes. But a strong shove from Vince sent TJ flying into the closet: Spinelli's closet.

A loud crash echoed throughout the room as TJ fell into the dark space inside.

"Oh hell. TJ you okay?" asked Vince, half concerned, half overcome with laughter.

"Yeah I'm good" said TJ who was laughing himself as he came out of the closet, but not without another piece of clothing.

"Whoaaa! TJ look on your right shoulder!" said Vince who was laughing even harder now.

Confused, TJ peered over to his shoulder and saw a pair of panties stuck to his jacket. But what was more they were small, black with lace with a bow on the waistband.

"Damn. I didn't know Spinelli wore this kind of stuff" said TJ eyeing the very sexy looking lingerie. He peeled it off his shoulder and examined them.

"Those some model panties right there" said Vince, while Mikey and Gus laughed.

Only Gretchen was smart enough to warn them. "Uhh you guys, I don't think it's very smart to be going through Spinelli's stuff, when she sees…."

"See what?"

Alas, it was too late. Spinelli stood at the door with chips and dip in her hands, she immediately saw TJ with her panties, staring at them like a circus freak.

"Oh my God! Tj you perv!" she said angry and amused at the same time.

"Uh-oh, uhh it's not what it looks like Spin" he said, voice slightly shaking.

"Those are my panties! Come on I'll pound you ya little perverted worm!" she began chasing him.

"It was Vince's idea!" TJ yelled throwing the panties in Vince's face, who caught them reluctantly.

"Keep-away!"

"TJ!"

She chased TJ around the room until she pinned him to the floor. (Vince in the meantime threw the underwear over his shoulder as he saw Spinelli wasn't going after him)

"Ok Spin I give!" said TJ laughing. He could get her off easily most times, but in this situation he knew Spinelli had the upper hand. "C'mon I said I give"

"Oh I don't think so. You're not getting off so easily Detweiler" said Spinelli giving him a sly smile which to TJ could only mean one thing.

"Oh no! Not that! Haha Spinelli don't tickle me!"

She knew his sensitive spots: the neck and stomach, and TJ was putty in her hands when she did so. But what she didn't know was that as she pinned him, TJ peered down her shirt. He realized it was a bit wrong to do so, but he couldn't help it.

It was official, Spinelli was hiding more under her baggy clothes than what met the eye. But he didn't dare say anything about it.

As they wrestled around laughing the other four couldn't help but notice that was a little beyond friendship: this was flirting.

"Wow, this is new" said Gus scratching his head.

"Oh not really" said Gretchen, not even looking up from her magazine.

"What do you mean Gret?" asked Vince.

Gretchen peered over and watched as TJ and Spinelli continued to laugh and flirt with each other.

"Oh nothing" she said smiling a little now. Yes the day was coming, and it was coming soon.

* * *

><p>Coinidence? I think not! Lol I thought I'd throw a little flirting in there now that everyone's growing up a little bit. Stay tuned for more. I'll probably have the next chapter up by this afternoon.<strong>~Punkrocka23<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Welcome to another chapter of my story. It's been going well so far and I want to thanke everyone again for reading and reviewing this. And special thanks to Big Cliffy Meanie1 for reviewing every chapter in the story so far :) Thanks a lot you guys and enjoy the chapter.**

**~Punkrocka23**

Chapter 6. Roll With It

**Monday, August 27th, 2009: 9th Grade (first day of high school)**

"Wow it's even bigger than I thought" exclaimed Gus.

It had happened so fast, only four years ago they had graduated from Third Street, moved on to Fourth Street, and now the biggest of them all- high school at Fifth Street. So much had changed and morphed during middle school years, even the group themselves had changed. High School would only bring more complications in the increasingly complex lifestyle that seemed to be hitting them all. But one thing had not changed, the group was still together.

"That may be Gus, but I tell you what, we took down Third Street and manhandled Fourth Street, this will be no different. High School will be our bitch my friend."

TJ and Gus waited and chilled outside the campus of Fifth Street School wasting the minutes away before they started the most grueling four years of childhood.

"Yo guys!" called out a voice.

They turned and saw it was Vince LaSalle coming towards them. He had done some real summer growing. Before the end of 8th grade he was about five ten, it looked to TJ he was about six two and six three now. He had ditched the flat top for a regular haircut, he had basketball shorts, a Nike shirt with matching socks, the latest Air Jordan's, and a sports jacket. And if that wasn't enough, he was eating a peanut butter sandwich.

"Damn Vince, who put miracle grow in your drink this summer?"

Vince laughed and said. "The Doc said I'm in a growth spurt right now. It should end in about a year."

"A year!" cried Gus. "Good Lord you'll be as tall as my fucking house"

Vince only chuckled and munched on his sandwich. "Dad says I gotta bulk up with all the extra height" he said through a mouthful of peanut butter. "I can't afford to get pushed around by heavier people"

"Well, well my amigos! How goes it dudes?" said another voice.

It was Gretchen along with Mikey, still as big as ever.

"Gret why are you talking like that?" laughed Vince.

"Oh I'm just trying another form of lingo and slang as opposed to my former speech patterns" said Gretchen proudly. "I'm not trying to be a total geek in high school."

"Ahh fuck em Gretchen. Don't listen to those people. They're not national science fair and mathematics winners"

"Aww thanks TJ" said Gretchen blushing slightly.

"Hey Mikey how was your summer? Did you like actors camp?" asked Vince.

"It was rather splendid" replied Mikey with a smile. "I learned a lot for this year's play: Mary Poppins, a timeless classic."

"That's good man. Ready for this year?" said TJ giving Mikey a punch in the arm.

"As always TJ" replied Mikey with a determined look.

"Good"

"Hey Gretchen, you got contacts, it looks good" said Gus.

"Well thank you Gus, I'm glad you noticed"

TJ noticed too. Gretchen had changed much over summer too. No more glasses, her braces were gone and her hair was sleek and shiny in a ponytail. She was attractive to say the least, the geeks would flock over to her like flies on honey. But there was a difference. Gretchen was no geek, she was cool and an awesome person and he would let no one forget that.

But there was still one person missing.

"Hey where's Spinelli? She's gonna be late. Every year we all meet an hour early before the first day of school. She's breaking tradition" said Vince.

"Relax she'll be here" said TJ also wondering where she might be. But that question was answered moments later in the most unthinkable way.

Ashley Spinelli ran towards them, but it sure as hell didn't look like her at first. She was different somehow, but it wasn't until she got within a few yards of them did TJ and the gang notice. Spinelli had grown her hair out, her raven hair was now shoulder length and looked cleaner and softer. She wore no hat but wore a tight shirt that showed off a little cleavage and her curves (they were even better than Gretchen's). She also wore skinny jeans with black flats. And now that he looked closer it looked like she was wearing makeup. Some mascara, eyeliner, some cover-up maybe. TJ could not believe his eyes, the tough, spunky little fighter he had known all his life was replaced by..well…a girl.

"Hey guys! What's up?" she said cheerfully.

Nobody said anything; even Mikey was too flabbergasted to say a kind word.

"Uhhh earth to everyone? It's me" said Spinelli a little confused.

Vince seeing this, decided to find out for himself if this was Spinelli or just another Ashley coming into their group.

"Oh hey Ashley" he smirked.

He immediately regretted these words. As soon as he said them, Spinelli drew back her fist and socked him in the gut.

"Ooof! Fuck!"

"Dumbass!" shouted Spinelli. "You of all people should know Vince. Don't EVER call me Ashley! Got it peckerwood?"

"Yes" said Vince, still wheezing from the punch.

"Just cuz I'm dressing a little nicer doesn't mean any of you are gonna treat me differently. Got it?"

"Yes" they all answered in unison.

_Thank God_ thought TJ in his mind, she hadn't changed at all. Just on the outside and he was perfectly okay with that. She was more than just cute, she was **hot. **He imagined that all the guys would flock towards her now, but somehow he did not like this idea at all. It made him angry and uncomfortable.

"Spinelli how was Italy? We didn't see you at all this summer"

"Oh it was great. We found the place where my grandfather was born. It was this small little town called Corleone in Sicily. I feel like that sounds familiar."

TJ just looked at Gus and Mikey with his eyebrows raised. Clearly she hadn't remembered the time they had watched the Godfather at TJ's house in 7th grade. It was funny because Spinelli loved Goodfellas, but didn't seem to care for Marlon Brando.

TJ still could not believe what he was seeing, he felt more attracted to his best friend than ever, but he didn't want Spinelli to know how he felt about her. So he just passed it off like if it was nothing out of the ordinary.

"So your grandfather was born in Sicily huh? Anything else happen?"

"Oh yeah, my brother Vito tried to ask for wine in Italian and actually asked if he could take dump in his cereal"

"Hahahahahaha"

They continued on inside, while Gus and Mikey followed them, discussing something on baseball.

Gretchen and Vince however, stayed behind. They looked at each other and all of a sudden she smirked while Vince looked disgruntled.

"Ok Vince, that's fifty bucks"

"Damn Gretch, you were right, TJ was totally gaga over Spinelli" said Vince pulling out his wallet and giving her a fifty.

"Positively, their romantic feelings towards each other have not changed since elementary school"

"Yeah"

There was an awkward silence in which the sun shone out from behind the trees in the early morning hour.

They stared at the building that was to shape their futures for the next four years: Fifth Street School.

"Ready Vince?"

"Ready as you are Gret"

And together, they walked up the steps and into the start of high school.

_**I think I've got a feeling I've lost inside**_

_** I think I'm gonna take me away and hide**_

_** I'm thinking things that I just can't abide**_

_** I know the roads on which your life will drive **_

_**I find the key that lets you slip inside**_

_** Kiss the girl she's not behind the door**_

_** Do you know I think I recognize your face**_

_** But I've never seen you before** _

**_You gotta roll with it__ You gotta take your time_**

**_ You gotta say what you say Don't let anybody get in your way _**

**_'Cause it's all too much For me to take  
><em>**

**_Don't ever stand aside Don't ever be denied_**

_** You ought to be who you be If you're coming with me** _

* * *

><p>I personally thought that the song fit quite nicely into what I was getting at in this chapter. See if you folks in England know who this band is cuz if not I'll be disappointed lol. Remember to R&amp;R! This is only the beginning guys!<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello my readers and fellow authors, coming to you live from New York here is chapter seven of my story. I personally want to thank ManzanaSilla, Beeks1105, and Big Cliffy Meanie1 for reviewing the past two chapters and again to Big Cliffy Meanie for guessing every song right! (You guessed right: Oasis, Roll With It) and Elliete, fussyrussy, and VampsMoonAngel for subscribing. Keep following and see if you can get this song. And remember: fuhgetta bout it :)**

Chapter 7. Accidentally In Love

**Friday, May 31st, 2010: 10th Grade**

"Spin talk to me. What's the matter?"

"None of your business"

"C'mon all these years you've never held back on telling me anything, so what's the problem?"

Spinelli sighed. "Your right Teej, I'm sorry. I'm just so fucking pissed!"

"Then tell me what's wrong Spinelli. I can't stand seeing you like this" said TJ in a serious, concerned voice.

Spinelli knew she could trust TJ with anything. She had learned that in kindergarten, she just never imagined in a million years in fourth grade that one of their talks would ever be about a boy.

"Gordy. He ended it with me. He said I was too much of a bitch"

"What the fuck did he say that for!" said TJ shocked.

"Cuz I kept bugging him to stop cheating on me or it would be over" she said quietly.

"I never liked him. He was always a dickhead" said TJ frowning.

Spinelli laughed now. "You're only saying that cuz he was the only one who didn't like you back at Third Street."

"No...Well maybe that's part of it" said TJ giving a small smile. "But I'm saying that mainly cuz I thought it was a mistake to go out with him in the first place. He never treated you right, he always cheated on you, and it the only thing that came of it was drama."

"I know" said Spinelli sighing sadly.

"Spin I thought you said you were gonna stay out of high school bullshit. Remember? We agreed on that"

"I know Teej, I know. It's just that….well I've changed. I guess boys aren't so icky anymore. You don't get points for being tough anymore."

"Since when has that ever stopped you from doing whatever the fuck you wanted, whenever you wanted?" asked TJ, his eyebrows raised.

"Well it hasn't. I'm no girly-girl Ashley and I'd rather die than be one, but I can't wear Vito's boots all my life. Sometimes you just have to grow up."

For some strange reason at that moment, Spinelli no longer looked like a girl to TJ. She rather looked like the woman she was growing up to be. Her lips were full and pouty, her dark eyes were beautiful and soft, her dark hair was long and shimmering in a way only Italian girls had. Not to mention she had grown luscious curves and a behind that was as cute as a button. It was this moment that TJ knew he was in love with his best friend, but he simply did not have the courage to tell her how he had been feeling since fourth grade.

"Spinelli you need to choose the right guy" he said.

"You don't think I know that? We're in high school, I'm bound to run into a few assholes" she said jokingly.

But TJ then put his arm on her shoulder and said with as much seriousness he could muster, "Spinelli, you are the most beautiful girl I've ever known in my life. A good a person and a girl as pretty as you deserves the best."

He wanted to say more, but for some reason he felt inadequate, as if he did not have the moxy or strength to say what he wanted to say. TJ had never felt like this before, but only the way he felt about Spinelli could make his ability to speak totally useless.

Spinelli thought TJ was acting a little odd, even though they were best friends. But then she noticed the arm on her shoulder was very toned and muscular, the working out had apparently been doing wonders for him. TJ didn't play a sport but was still a fair height at five ten and his light brown hair was to die for, any girl had to admit that. And then came the knockout punch.

TJ couldn't say more. He checked his watch and said "I gotta go do my run Spin. I'll be back in an hour and we'll go to Kelso's okay?"

It was a humid day, summer was coming and next thing Spinelli knew TJ had taken off his T-shirt, leaving him in running shorts and sneakers. It was even better than she could have imagined, TJ had the body of a Greek God: his pex was toned, he had the workings of a six pack, and his biceps were enormous. Spinelli could not stop staring at her best friend; the once chubby, freckly, adorable boy had turned into a man.

"See ya Spin" he said cheerfully. TJ put in his ear buds, started playing AC/DC and headed out the door, leaving Ashley Funicello Spinelli, nothing short of flabbergasted and in love.

_**So she said, "What's the problem baby?"**_

_**What's the problem I don't know**_

_**Well maybe I'm in love, think about it every time**_

_** I think about it, can't stop thinking 'bout it**_

_**How much longer will it take to cure this**_

_**Just to cure it 'cause I can't ignore it if it's love**_

_**Makes me wanna turn around and face me**_

_**But I don't know nothing about love** _

_**Cuz I'm Accidentally In Love**_

* * *

><p>Well that's the end of another chapter. I'm not sure how far I'm going to take this yet but I'm glad everyone likes it so much. Will TJ and Spinelli ever get together? We will soon find out ;) Rock on bro's!~Punkrocka23<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

**I am simply amazed at how so many people love this story. There have been more subscribers and reviewers and I want to thank every single one of you guys for supporting this story and giving good feedback. This chapter is crucial in my timeline of stories. I'm still not sure how much longer this is going to go so let me know if you's guys have any ideas. Thanks again! And congrats to Big Cliffy Meanie1 for getting another song right! Enjoy the chapter guys**

Chapter 8. After Midnight

**December 21st, 2011: 11th Grade**

Parties were a normal occurrence of high school life. Lately TJ felt he had been going to way too many of them (the hangovers were beyond awful), but Christmas was just around the corner and junior year was no picnic. He felt that he had deserved a night of drinking and relaxation. He and Vince, still good friends even to this point in high school, had gone together in search of a good time. The party was at a very attractive girl's house, a Russian foreign exchange student called Irina Kirilienko. They took TJ's car (a gift for his seventeenth birthday) and arrived at the doorstep.

"I tell you what bro, Russian girls are hot as hell. This one's no exception my man. I love Russian chicks" said Vince ringing the doorbell.

"Eh, I'm not so big on Russians" replied TJ as they waited. "They're a bunch of lousy pricks."

"Hate all you want my friend, their women are still hot" shrugged Vince.

"What about the Cuban Missile Crisis?" asked TJ.

"Wait what?"

"Summer of 1962, cocksuckers pointed nuclear warheads right at us. Miserable fucks"

"That was real?" said Vince. "I saw that movie I thought it was bullshit"

Just then the door opened and the light shined on their faces, loud music blasted out from the speakers indoor. Standing in the doorway was one of the most beautiful girls TJ had ever seen. She had long blonde hair, was curvy, was wearing about a pound of makeup, and had the biggest tits either of them had ever laid eyes upon. Indeed it took TJ a few seconds to stop staring at them. Irina gave them a sly smile as they stared and said in a sexy voice, "You are TJ and Vince?" Her accent was thick.

It was Vince who spoke up. "Yeah that's right. I'm Vince and this is my boy Teej here."

Irina's smile widened and said, "Come in. I've been expecting you."

She went back inside and Vince and TJ had no hesitation in following her. As they went inside the music got louder and they realized that many people were there. "Rock N Roll All Nite" by KISS was playing in the background (no one in their grade was much into rap) and red cups were in everyone's hands.

Irina turned around to them and said "Drinks are everywhere, music is good and plenty of girls. Enjoy yourselves, I will see you soon" she added giving TJ a big wink.

She left and Vince looked as of Christmas had come early. "Bro if you don't tap that I sure as hell will" he said.

"I dunno man we'll see what happens."

"Dude, she just blinked the hell out of you. You're not gonna even consider it?"

"What do you care? You can get her yourself, I'm not a nationally ranked prospect for basketball."

"Fuck that man. It's you she wants, I'ma find myself a little hottie."

"Not Ashley A again dude!" said TJ rolling his eyes.

"Fuck her. I'm thinking that one in the green who never talks. She looks like a freak on the low."

TJ smiled to himself. Vince hadn't lost his cocky side. "Alright man you do that. I'm going to try and find Spinelli."

"Oh is she here tonight?"

"She said she was going to come with Derek"

"Fulton? A dickhead if there ever was one" Derek Fulton was the ladies man of Fifth Street High, he had pulled more girls than Hugh Heffner and had a reputation as heartbreaker.

TJ muttered under his breath. "Which is why I'm worried."

Vince didn't hear him. "Later man. Let me know when you wanna leave."

"Gotchu bro"

They left each other's company to pursue their own interests. TJ wanted to find Spinelli, she had texted him earlier to come to the party, but in a party as big as this it would be hard to find her. At least 100 people were here and more importantly the last thing TJ wanted was to find his best friend making out with Derek. It was another notch on the list of boys that Spinelli had dated. She had been making bad decisions when it came to guys lately and TJ didn't understand it. Spinelli had always been tough, smart, and mature all the way through high school. So why was she being so stupid now? Everyone was getting drunk and partying these days but she could never seem to get enough. This included boys who kept breaking her heart. TJ knew that Derek would be no different.

However after 15 minutes of searching for her and three messages without a reply, TJ gave up and started to drink. After his third beer, a drunk Ashley Q came up to him and they made out for a while. This was nothing new to TJ, he was still well liked by everyone in his grade and usually got some action at these things. But despite this he was still a virgin, Ashley Q, being who she was most definitely wasn't. After making out among other things he left Ashley passed out on the couch (he didn't want to catch an STD) and he decided to search for Spinelli again.

But his search was in vain, Spinelli was nowhere to be found throughout the house. "Cigarettes and Alcohol" by Oasis began to play and TJ used the opportunity to start drinking again. He lit up a cigarette (he smoked them occasionally) and grabbed a beer from the keg. He had a nice buzz going until someone tapped him on the shoulder.

He turned around and saw Irina standing there batting her eyelashes.

"Hey Irina what're you doing?" he said taking a hit of his cigarette.

"I've been looking for you TJ" she said in her thick Russian accent.

"You have huh?" said TJ confidently, knowing what was about to happen.

He flicked his cigarette and drained his beer. This could be it, the night he lost his V-Card and to the most beautiful chick he had ever seen.

Irina stepped toward him and whispered in his ear, "I want you now you silly American boy. Come with me and I'll show you time like you never had before"

She began rubbing his crotch and TJ winced at the shock. Irina giggled and kissed him on the neck. Then she stared at him softly, her blue eyes pouring into his hazel brown ones. Closer and closer she came to him, their lips about to meet when all of a sudden…..

"TJ!"

TJ looked up to see Spinelli standing there in tears looking extremely drunk.

He quickly pulled away from Irina. _Oh shit_ he thought, _she'll murder me!_

But to his surprise she ran over to him and hugged him with all of her strength.

"Spin? What's going on?"

"TJ!" she sobbed drunkenly. "Derek….he..I don't….he…broke..up…with.."

"Whoa! Spinelli calm down. I don't understand a word you're saying." TJ said pulling her into a tight embrace.

"Derek...!" she said calming down slightly. "He..broke up with me. It's over…I" she couldn't say more. Instantaneously a rage burned inside of him he never felt before. It wasn't as if he hadn't expected it, but at that moment he wanted to break Derek Fulton into pieces.

He looked at Irina, who looked very disappointed. "I'm sorry Irina, another time maybe."

"Go" was all she said putting her hand up and turning away.

TJ turned back to Spinelli. "Wait here"

She nodded and sniffed. TJ immediately ran upstairs to the bedrooms. A fire burned in his heart in a desire to find this prick. "Derek!" he shouted as he reached the top of the stairs. Couples were either making out or fucking, a sight TJ did not care for. He grabbed someone bypassing him and asked.

"Derek Fulton, where is he!" he shouted.

The boy looked petrified at the anger on TJ's face and struggled to speak.

"Relax mac, I'm not after you"

Slightly relieved the boy said, "Upstairs second door on the right."

TJ didn't reply. He simply shoved the boy aside and continued onwards.

He ran down the hallway to where the boy had said Derek was. He tried to open it: locked. But his anger was so strong TJ didn't care, he kicked the door with all his might and it opened with a heavy slam.

Inside Derek was receiving head from a random girl. When he saw TJ he was confused, but not for long. TJ ran over to him at full speed. "Come here you motherfucker!"

Derek tried to run but was soon caught by TJ, who started punching every square inch of him he could find. Over and over he crushed his fist into Derek's face, the girl begging him to stop, until Derek was bleeding quite a lot.

TJ held him by the collar and said "You break up with Spinelli then receive a blow job two minutes later you fucking prick?" he yelled.

Derek didn't reply, instead he spit a spray of red mist in TJ's face.

This earned him another smack to the face, which sent him to the floor. TJ walked over to where he lay whimpering and said, "You went too far tonight Derek. I don't wanna see your sorry ass in my presence. If you EVER bother Spinelli again, I'll come back and fucking end you! Do you understand me cocksucker!"

Derek replied weakly. "Yes."

"Good" said TJ. "Now get the fuck out of here."

He threw Derek to the ground and walked out of the room rubbing his knuckles. He felt them, bruised maybe but not broken. He went back downstairs where he saw Vince comforting Spinelli.

"Dude what happened?" Vince asked indicating the blood on TJ's hand.

"Taught Derek a lesson is what" he replied.

Vince was still holding Spinelli, who had thrown up in his absence.

"Let's get out of here man" said Vince. "She needs to go home."

"Right."

They quickly exited the party, which showed no signs of slowing down. But they trusted no one would miss them.

As they stumbled on into the night Vince said "Yo you got the keys? I'm too out of it to drive."

"Yeah I think I'm sober enough. Climb into the back and keep her awake. Don't let her fall asleep."

They entered TJ's jeep, with Vince and Spinelli in the back. TJ had watched videos and had been lectured on not driving home under the influence, but Spinelli was too drunk. She could not afford to be grounded again and how else where they going to get home?

TJ put the keys in the ignition and drove away from the turmoil of the party. He had to drop off Vince first. He had no trouble arriving at his house.

"Hey thanks man."

"Anytime bro. Play it safe when you sneak in."

"Why what time is it?"

"One in the morning"

"Damn. Alright, yo make sure you take care of her" said Vince pointing at Spinelli.

"I know" said TJ.

"Nah bro, I mean it" said Vince, there was a definite seriousness in his eyes now TJ did not often see out of his cocky, smiling friend.

TJ simply nodded, waved good-bye.

He proceeded to take the familiar route back to his street where he and Spinelli lived. It was a good thing they lived so close because Spinelli was in no condition to sneak back in her house alone. If she was caught she would be grounded again, but TJ wasn't worried, he had a plan for everything. Getting older hadn't changed a thing and he smiled at that comforting thought.

He arrived at his own house and quickly got out of the car. He opened up the passenger's seat and helped Spinelli out. She was wearing a tight shirt that showed off a little more than necessary along with her usual jeans and tennis shoes.

"TJ, I'm sorry.." she mumbled, as they walked towards her house.

"You don't have to be sorry Spin" said TJ softly.

"No but I mean it" said Spinelli barely able to keep her head up. "Derek's an ass, I want you"

"It's alright I'm here Spinelli" said TJ in a whisper now.

They got to the door. TJ pulled the key out from under the mat and slowly unlocked the door. He made sure as they went inside not to make too much noise and quietly locked the door behind him. TJ led his love upstairs past Joey and Vito's room and into hers. It was still the same old blue that had been there since 2nd grade, Spinelli even to this day had never liked pink.

"TJ.."

"Shhh Spinelli. Let me help you out"

"I think I need to throw up"

"C'mon let's go to the toilet."

He led her to the bathroom where she leaned over and puked up the last of the alcohol.

"Teej, help me change?" she said after she finished.

"No problem Spin."

TJ didn't know what to do. He had never seen his friend in just her bra and underwear before, but he supposed there was no other way, she was simply too out of it.

He lifted up her shirt, he tried hard not to stare at the black bra she was wearing with a bow in the middle. He then took off his own shirt (he had a wifebeater on underneath) and put it on Spinelli. He then removed her jeans and searched her drawers for a pair of sweatpants and put those on as well. It was hard not to stare at the fact at how beautiful she was. Her long raven hair was still shiny and glossy even after midnight. The love was in the air.

TJ led her over to the bed and laid her down.

"TJ, don't leave me" she mumbled.

"Spin"

"Stay with me" she said sleepily.

TJ stared for a moment, a rush of emotion entering his heart.

"Of course Spin. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere."

The bed was big enough for two and TJ sat down beside her. He pulled the covers over her and said "Go to sleep Spinelli. It'll all be over soon. This'll be nothing but a bad dream."

She turned over and looked at him now and said "TJ, I may be realllly drunk right now, but I wanna say I love you."

TJ smiled, but in a sad sort of way. "I love you too Spinelli."

"No no! I really love you Teej, you're my..m.." she trailed off.

Then she immediately fell asleep. TJ observed how cute she was when she slept. He decided he better stay with her the entire night and make sure she was okay in the morning. He didn't care what his parents said. He would find an excuse in the morning.

Then TJ did something he had never done before. He leaned over and kissed Spinelli on the cheek.

"Good night Spinelli. I love you so much."

With that, TJ Detweiler laid down on the bed, careful to give his friend some room, closed his eyes and drifted off into a long peaceful sleep.

**_We'll stagger home after midnight_**

**_Sleep on and on in the stairwell_**

**_We'll fall apart on the weekend_**

**_These nights go on and on and on_**

* * *

><p>Wow that took me a long time. Sorry for the delay guys, I had some problems with my computer. But expect updates regularly now. Remember to guess the song and to read and review. Rock on guys!~Punkrocka23<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys. Man it's been about a week since I've updated. I've had more problems with my laptop and now I've had to borrow one just to write another chapter. It took me awhile to think of an idea for the next chapter but I finally came up with something I think is satisfactory. Enjoy everyone and try to guess the song. I know that Big Cliffy Meanie will continue to get it haha. Rock on everybody!**

****Chapter 9. Man In the Box

**Saturday, June 8th, 2012: End of Junior Year**

_Fuck my life _thought TJ Detweiler over and over again.

Summer was supposed to bring joy and freedom, not pain and hurt. He didn't understand why things had to be the way they were. He didn't want to even get up that morning. The previous day had been nothing short of awful and he tried not to think about the consequences of what had happened but even as he woke up at 11 am that morning it just replayed in his mind. He grimaced as he held his bandaged hand in obvious pain.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback: Last day of school, outside the gym parking lot, Fifth Street School<em>

_"Yo Vince, are we set for the Van Halen concert tomorrow?"_

_"Yeah man. I got three tickets each for you, Gus, and Shelly. I don't understand you white boys" Vince laughed._

_"What don't you understand? It's fuckin classic rock and it's the best music ever created."_

_"Whatever TJ my man, I'll stick to Wiz Khalifa haha"_

_TJ turned around and lit up a cigarette. He was wearing his favorite John Lennon sunglasses._

_"You should really quit that shit man. Bad for your lungs" said Vince making a face at the revolting smoke, TJ puffed._

_"You're one to talk. You need to stop all that drinking if you wanna go to Syracuse or North Carolina for basketball dude." said TJ taking a long drag from his cigarette._

_Vince cracked a stupid grin. "Don't worry bout me Teej. It's not my lungs that are going to hell."_

_"Yeah well at least it won't be my liver" countered TJ._

_They both laughed now. Their self-acknowledged immaturity hitting them like a bomb. Just being knuckleheads sitting on the edge of TJ's jeep was enough to get by. It was the way things were._

_"Who are we waiting for. Shelly?"_

_"No shit Vince. It's the last day of school, I'm looking for some time just me and her today" he added with a small wink._

_"What are you gonna do? Go do it in a dumpster?"_

_"Up your ass. I got the hook up in the teacher's lounge." said TJ with a mischievous smile._

_"So Hustler Kid is actually useful for something other than weed and cocaine? Never thought I'd see the day." Vince shook his head and then wiped it. He always wore a sweat band on his head and on this day he certainly needed it. It had to be over ninety degrees._

_Minutes passed and TJ grew anxious. _

_"Where the fuck is she?" he said looking at his phone._

_"Try texting her" said Vince casually opening up a bottle of gatorade._

_"I've done that three times already she hasn't replied." said TJ, his temper rising._

_"Relax man, she'll be here." said Vince calmly._

_Over the years, TJ had developed a bit of a temper, Vince remaining cool as a a cucumber. This situation did not make TJ feel any more at ease._

_"Fuck it I'm gonna look for her" said TJ starting to speed-walk towards the school building._

_"Alright man, I'll go with you. Just chill." said Vince close behind._

_He didn't have to look long unfortunately. He walked along the sidewalk, baseball cap backwards, sunglasses hiding his emotions. He was so excited to see Shelly, because today was the today they had promised to have sex. Shelly was not a virgin, TJ was, and he felt extremely anxious._

_But as he turned the corner to the bus lot he felt his entire world shatter._

_Shelly was sitting right in a corner of grass and shade with the one person he could never stand: Irwin Lawson._

_They were kissing passionately, it would take an iron crowbar to separate them. And what was worse, they had a hand in each other's pants. _

_Slowly, like a volcano, TJ's anger rose to boiling point until it exploded. He felt his face turn red and his head felt like a hot air balloon._

_He ran towards his cheating girlfriend and his hated enemy fists clenched._

_"WHAT THE FUCK!" he yelled at them._

_Immediately they broke apart. Shelly looking shocked and afraid, but Lawson wearing the same cocky grin he always carried on his face._

_"What's up T-Jerk" he said with a smirk._

_TJ didn't know who to hit first, who to smack and send them straight to the ER. _

_With blind fury he swung his fist at the first thing he saw. He felt his fist collide with skin and cheekbone._

_He looked up and saw he had completely totaled Lawson. He was on the ground and was spitting blood._

_"What's the matter TJ? Can't handle competition" he said with an ugly frown at TJ._

_"You just graduated asshole. Why my girlfriend?" said TJ through clenched teeth._

_Lawson's smile returned, blood on his teeth. "She doesn't go for virgins man. I thought you would know that"_

_With the quickness of a cobra TJ struck Lawson again in the eye. He fell to the ground clutching his face._

_"You never could beat me Lawson. Not even in fourth grade. You should know better, now I'm gonna have to kick your ass once more!"_

_"Go ahead then!" replied Lawson. "Kick my ass! Look who's getting pussy faggot!"_

_"SHUT THE FUCK UP! For once in your life shut your fucking mouth!" yelled TJ and he gave Lawson a strong kick to the face, which sent him to the curb._

_He groaned as he leaned over onto the road. TJ aimed another kick, this time to his ribs, when a hand stopped him._

_It was Shelly. "TJ, please don't!" she said though tears. "I'm so sorry...I don't know why I did it...just don't hurt him!" _

_TJ immediately turned on her now. "What have you got to say now? You stupid fucking blabbermouth cunt!"_

_"TJ, I'm sorry. I love you..." she pleaded._

_This caused TJ to raise his fist._

_"Don't you dare say anything about love to me! You lied and cheated on me like a fucking whore, and you think apologizing and saying you love me will fix everything? Don't even think to insult me by saying you "love" me!"_

_He backed her into a corner with his fist raised, ready to strike. His anger seething through his body._

_"You don't do virgins?" he said quietly. "Fuck you"_

_He prepared to hit her with all of his might, until he heard a voice. "Yo TJ! What you doin bruh?"_

_As he swung his fist he turned and saw Vince, looking surprised and horrified. Unfortunately, this lapse in concentration caused TJ to miss Shelly and hit the hard, brick wall behind her._

_Shelly shrieked and ran as he missed and an immediate shot of pain entered TJ's hand._

_"SHIT!" he shouted clutching his hand._

_"TJ!" yelled Vince. He rushed over and put his arm around his best friend. "Dude what happened? Did you really just hit Shelly?"_

_"No" said TJ through gritted teeth, fighting the throbbing pain in his right hand. It was obviously broken. "Can we just get to the hospital? I think this fuckin thing is broken."_

_Vince looked over at the crying Shelly, looking over the equally hurt Lawson._

_"Yeah man let's go. We don't need to be here right now. Let's just make sure you're alright."_

_TJ looked up at his loyal friend, knew that Vince always had his back. He nodded as Vince helped him to his jeep. _

_With that they drove off for a clinic to ease the pain in TJ's hand, but it would do nothing to ease the turmoil within his heart._

_**Feed my eyes, won't you sew them shut?**_

_**Jesus Christ, deny your maker**_

_**He who tries, will be wasted**_

_**Feed my eyes now, now you've shown them shut**_

**_Cuz I'm the man in the box_**

* * *

><p>TJ looked up at the ceiling, the light of the sun was reflecting on the fan above him. How had he let things get this way? Why, why had he fallen for the wrong girl? And even if he thought he didn't care, why was he in so much pain?<p>

He could not take the hurt anymore. He pulled the covers over his head, put his face into the pillow and began to cry.

That's when he heard a voice come from his open window.

"Teej, you okay?"

**...to be continued**


	10. Chapter 10

**There's almost no need for an introduction to this chapter. I just want to thank all reviewers (especially Big Cliffy Meanie1, ManzanaSilla, and sexehbunneh) and hope that you all enjoy this chapter. Feedback and comments are much obliged. Thank you all and enjoy the story :)**

Chapter. 10 Shut Up

TJ turned over from his pillow and saw his best friend Spinelli sitting on the window-sil. She was wearing her hair in a ponytail (whichever way she wore it was cute), a green tank top, and tight denim shorts that went slightly above her thighs.

"Spinelli? What're you doin here? How'd you get up to the roof?" TJ asked completely puzzled.

Spinelli gave a small smile and jumped down from the window into his room.

"I knocked but no one answered. So I climbed up."

"Wait how'd you climb up?" asked TJ still puzzled.

"Your dad never put that ladder on the side of your house in the garage." she replied with a sly smile that for some reason, reminded TJ of himself in a way.

She sat down on his trunk and stared at him intently.

"You still didn't answer my other question" said TJ sitting up now from his bed.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing." she said innocently.

"How did you find out?" said TJ cutting through the small talk leading to the main issue.

Spinelli shifted uncomfortably, "I ran into Gus and Mikey. They told me everything."

"I'll KILL them!" began TJ hotly.

"Relax Teej," said Spinelli alarmed. "They're friends, they only told me. They're concerned for you just like I am."

TJ frowned grumpily. "I don't need anyone's sympathy or pity, but thanks anyway." He lay back down on his head.

"TJ don't do this." said Spinelli strongly. She got up and sat on his bed.

"I'm so sorry about Shelly. But to be fair she had a reputation for being..well a slut. You can find someone so much better, someone that deserves you."

TJ took in these words and suddenly laughed at the irony. He sat up again and faced Spinelli.

"What?" she asked with a hint of annoyance.

"Oh nothing" replied TJ still chuckling. "It's just that you say these words to me when you're in no position to tell me how to feel or act."

Spinelli looked clueless. "What do you mean?"

"Well it's just here I am, hurting in ways you can't imagine. You come in here, uninvited and tell me that Shelly was a mistake when you've made twice as many as I have."

"I didn't come here to be critical." said Spinelli in her defense. "I came here to make you feel better."

"Whatever you came for I didn't need it." said TJ rudely.

"What the fuck TJ?" Spinelli said angrily now. "When did my best friend turn into such an asshole?"

"Right when my best friend turned into a cock-sucking slob" shot TJ back.

He immediately regretted these words, not the least because they were hurtful but it earned him a hard smack to the mouth.

He reached up and felt his face then looked at Spinelli who looked angrier than TJ had even seen her, but there was hurt behind those soft, dark eyes.

"Don't forget who you're talking to here." she said with a hard look. "I'm not someone who's gonna take that lightly and you know it."

TJ looked down. "I'm sorry" he said quietly.

"That's not gonna cut it TJ!" she yelled now. "I came over here from the kindness of my heart to cheer you up and all you do is turn me away?"

"Do you know how badly I'm hurting right now!" TJ shouted back. "Do you have any idea what I'm going through?"

"Yes I do actually. Don't pretend you even care about Shelly. She's just another trophy in the long list of your bimbo's!"

"HA!" laughed TJ. "And back we come to the issue. I'm not hurting? What about you? Throwing yourself at every guy that calls you beautiful or sexy or might be important enough to make you popular?"

"TJ..."

"Always down on your fucking knees and I gotta be there to pick you back up!"

"TJ that night you helped me, I will never forget that. It was my fault I know, Derek was a dick and I shouldn'tve gone out with him. But I was confused and insecure. I didn't really know what I wanted."

So what? He was a trophy wasn't he? (to use the phrase) You can't even say you cared about any guy you've ever laid your eyes on"

Spinelli's expression changed to fury. She clenched her fists and said through clenched teeth, "That's not true and you know it."

"Oh yeah? Name one guy in this town you actually give two shits about." said TJ.

"YOU!" she screamed.

TJ stopped, stood up from his bed and stared. "What?"

"You heard me TJ. I love you! Since the first grade! At least I can say that for myself, how about you? What respect do you give to girls?"

Spinelli stared at him hard, but tears were forming from her eyes.

"I love you TJ. What happened to that kind, sweet, adorable boy I met in Kindergarten? Huh? In all our years of friendship, you never once made me cry. Are you happy with yourself? Do you feel like a man?" The tears were falling now from her eyes on to her soft cheeks.

TJ didn't say anything. He simply looked at his best friend, his crush, the most beautiful girl he had ever known. She was crying and it was all his fault.

He knew he had to say something, he had to make up for his mistake. But this mistake turned out to be his biggest one, it was not one to be patched up right away. "Spinelli, I..."

"TJ will you just shut up" said Spinelli unable to hold back her tears any longer. She buried her face into her hands, her makeup running now.

"Go" she said. "I don't wanna have to look at you anymore."

TJ wanted to apologize. He wanted to get down on the ground for his selfish error, to tell Spinelli he felt the exact same way, to tell her she was the most beautiful girl in the entire world. But he didn't. He grabbed his car keys, and his wallet, put on his shoes and jacket and headed out the door without looking back.

It was odd that she ordered him out of his own house, but TJ wasn't concerned with that at the moment. As far as he was concerned he deserved to die, to burn in hell for his actions today. He just couldn't do anything right.

He headed outside to his jeep, and pulled out a cigarette from his jacket pocket and lit it. But for some reason, he didn't wanna smoke, he resolved never again to burn his lungs with tobacco. He threw the stogey on the ground and stomped it on the ground.

_If I had my way _he thought. _I would have it back to the way it was in fourth grade. Back when all we cared about was kickball, candy, and pranks. Spinelli would wear her boots again, and I...I wouldn't lie, I wouldn't sin like I have these past few years. I would be the kind, caring guy I once was. Is it too late to be that guy?_

He now realized high school had changed him into something he wasn't. How could he have let that happen? He had promised himself, to everyone that he wouldn't change for the world. He remembered that day in 7th grade when he had told Spinelli that.

_Flashback_

_"I wouldn't trade you for anything_

At that moment TJ couldn't take it anymore. He chucked his pack of cigarettes, got into the jeep, started it and drove away. His own tears falling from his cheeks into his lap and onto the dirty carpet floor.

**_Shut the fuck up she said_**

**_I'm going fucking deaf I wanna move out, I wanna move out_**

**_Now that all my friends left, this place is fucking dead_**

**_I wanna move out, I wanna move out_**

**_This shit has gotta stop_**

**_Cuz I'm not coming home, I'm never going to come back home_**

**_I'll run away_**

* * *

><p>Sad right? Don't worry people, this isn't a tragedy and remedies will be made. But that's all I will say cuz I wanna keep you folks guessing. This was probably the hardest chapter to write because of the emotion and sadness put into it, it nearly made me cry myself. But it was necessary. Please review and comment.<p>

Thanks and rock on- **Punkrocka23**


	11. Chapter 11

**Another chapter everyone. We are getting close to the end. It's been real fun writing this and I've been so glad for everyone's support of this story. I definitely am planning more for Recess fanfiction. Thanks again everyone and enjoy this breakthrough chapter. Rock on! :)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 11. An Old Face <span>

(A/N: I've stopped using location and years at the beginning of each chapter because we are going by days instead of years now)

He drove over to Kelso's. How long it had been since he'd been there, TJ couldn't remember but it didn't matter. Right now it was the only place he felt he could get some peace and time alone. He hoped Mr. Kelso would still remember him, for some reason it brought comfort to him. But he doubted it sincerely.

He parked his jeep on the sidewalk and looked up at the big letter's that still spelled: KELSO'S.

He got out and headed inside.

As soon as TJ opened the door a series of smells and memories came flooding back to his nose and mind. It still smelled of candy, chewing gum and the fresh paper of comic books. It brought back times to when he went over trading crads with Vince, chewing gum with Gus, looking over comic books with Mikey, and looking over the latest WrestleMania magazine with Spinelli. Where had the years gone?

Then he looked over and saw a booth. It was right by the window and it looked like a good spot to relax and have a shake. TJ walked over and sat down and observed the salt and pepper shakers until it hit him: this was the last time where all six of them had sat together at Kelso's.

_Flashback: 8th Grade June 1st, 2009_

_"Hey Teej, help me with my sundae, I don't think I can finish it all"_

_He had smiled. "I don't know I'm pretty full Spin."_

_"C'mon you're a guy. You're supposed to be hungry all the time!"_

_"Alright Spinelli I'll help your cute, little body get fat." he joked._

_"Shut up! And anyway I'm not getting fat anytime soon! So dig in!"_

_Spinelli never ceased to amaze him. She was just the coolest person ever. But then again she was female._

_They both started chowing down on ice cream until Vince started laughing._

_"Hey guys, I don't think Mikey needs any help eating. But we might need to carry him home"_

_They looked over and saw that Mikey had demolished his sundae but had fallen asleep and was snoring. Ice cream was all over his face and shirt._

_Immediately they all started laughing as they began to help Mikey on his feet to his journey home on a hot summer's day._

_End of flashback._

TJ smiled at the memory. Had it really been that long since they'd been together as a group like that? TJ was beginning to feel even more guilty than he already did. That's when he heard a ring of familiar laughter

He saw Mr. Kelso laughing and talking to customers at the counter. Many years ago as a way to put his kids through college, Kelso had set up a bar in the back that sold alcoholic drinks and cigarettes. This did not change the outlook of the store. Kids would come by day, when the bar would be closed and the wino's and bums would come by at night, when the kiddies were put to bed, so nothing changed. Mr. Kelso was still the same man he was all those years before. He was slightly more lined, but other than that he the same cheery face.

He spotted TJ sitting alone and quickly rushed over with a pad and paper in his hand.

"Hey there young fella, what can I get you?" he asked with a smile.

TJ was surprised Kelso did not recognize him. He used to come every day and order his "usual"- a chocolate M&M shake. Even so he made no attempt to get the old man to remember his face.

"Just a chocolate M&M shake please" was all TJ said.

"Very well, coming right up."

Mr. Kelso wrote it down and turned to go back to the counter when he suddenly frowned. All of a sudden he smiled, as if remembering some pleasant memory.

"You know something, I used to know a kid years back who would come in here and order that very same thing every day. He and his friends would always make me laugh" he said.

TJ didn't say anything. He just remained silent and stared at the napkin dispenser at the table.

"Well I'll uh get you your order. Shouldn't be more than three minutes" said Kelso sounding uncomfortable now. He quickly left to fulfill the order.

The shop bell rang, as someone entered the store. TJ didn't look up at first, until he noticed the attire on the man who had just entered. Gray slacks, black shined shoes, a pink buttoned up shirt, with a tie and black Gabardine Jacket. He had a full head of graying, black hair, with a thick moustache and glasses to fit the profile. The man stopped and smiled at TJ.

"Hello TJ" he said in a kindly voice.

TJ swallowed, the effect this man had on him never wore off. Not even if it was a pleasant greeting.

"Hello there Principal Prickly…"

* * *

><p><strong>Geez guys I'm sorry it took me so long to update this. All will be explained in the next chapter. Please stick with this :)<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Guys I would like to apologize for taking nearly three months to update. I've had computer issues, job issues, fucking Union problems in New York. The neighborhood is going through major construction right now. I never completely forgot about this fic and it's been my most successful so far. I figured I'd continue with it now that I have time. So without further ado, here's the next chapter of my installment.**

**Chapter 12. Talking With An Old Friend**

TJ still couldn't quite believe he was staring into the face of his favorite principal after all this time. The man he once tortured non-stop became his idol and an example to them all, was now smiling at him.

Today wasn't the exactly the choice day of having a reunion. A lot was on his mind.

"Mind if I sit with you?" the old man asked.

TJ could not turn down the old principal. "Sure Principal Prickly"

Prickly sat down in the booth opposite of TJ and looked at the menu. Before he could say anything else a voice called over.

"Pete! How are you? Haven't seen you in awhile around here" It was Mr. Kelso.

"Oh been busy Bob" Prickly replied with a smile. "Still remember my usual?"

"How could I forget? Triple fudge sundae comin right up!" he said with jolly enthusiasm.

TJ turned to his old mentor.

"I didn't know you came here sir or that you knew Mr. Kelso so well"

"Oh me and Bob go way back" Prickly replied. "I used to come here all the time, even as recent as two years ago"

"What's been stopping you?"

"Funny you should ask" Prickly said giving an even wider smile under his bushy mustache. "I've been so busy dealing with a pain in the neck kid I haven't had time for anything else. Let alone triple fudge sundaes"

"Who's giving you trouble sir?" TJ asked.

"Well he's a short and stocky brown haired little thing; about four foot five. He's ten years old and in the fourth grade and has a knack for pranks" he said giving a wink. "He's prince of the playground, excels in sports, is goofy, loud, and speaks his mind about anything. If he feels something is unfair or amiss he won't hesistate to say something to me about it..."

Just then Mr. Kelso came over and handed them their orders.

"One M&M milkshake. And one triple fudge sundae" he said placing the large ice cream dish in front of Prickly, who immediately dug in.

"Thanks Bob" thanked Prickly. "Anyway as I was saying, the most important thing about this kid though is that his heart is in the right place. The amout of times I've seem him stand up for his friends. All in all, a pain in the ass and one of my favorite students. Sound familiar?" he asked smiling widely.

TJ couldn't help but grin. "Gee sir, not sure who you're referring to"

"You sure you don't have a brother Detweiler?"

"Positive sir. Hahaha. What's the kid's name?"

"Robby Pettit. And though he bears no real resemblence to you, I'd say he's just like you in every other way"

"Haha" TJ laughed. "You know when I look back on it, some of those incidents seem pretty funny"

Prickly could not stifle a chuckle. "Remember the time you said I had a big saggy butt?"

"Last day of 4th grade. Scratched every hour on the hour" TJ laughed again. "How bout the time I said that you were a Chinese agent undercover trying to get American secrets?"

"Hey, don't forget the time you knocked over the statue of Thaddeus T. III, I stood up for you that time"

"That wasn't the only time" TJ said seriously. "You always helped us out whenever you could."

"As I recall it took a little kick in the ass from you TJ to remind me why I needed to" Prickly said equally as serious. "Every time I think about all the headaches and detention forms I have to go through every day, I think of kids like you and Robby. The ones that make a difference, the ones that make it all worthwhile being a teacher. And that's why I've been doing what I've been doing for the past forty years"

He savored his ice cream as TJ slurped his shake. "It's a nice thought to know that the kids haven't changed even now" Prickly said looking out the window of the store.

TJ looked down sadly. "That's the sad thing though. Those kids don't realize what's coming. In just a few years a whole new world will replace the old"

"It's part of growing up" Prickly explained. "Heartbreak, girls, sex, drama, sports, etc. Those are all normal things that teenagers go through Detweiler"

"You should've told us about it in 4th grade. Maybe I could've prepared better" TJ said half joking.

"You all never would've believed me anyway even if I did. You were kids for Christ sake. You had a hard enough time accepting kissing, let alone the other stuff"

"How'd you know about that?" TJ asked surprised by Prickly's sharpness.

"Never underestimate a mind that's been around longer than yours" the principal replied pointing a finger to his head. "I know more than you kids realize"

"Well one thing I never saw coming was this" Tj said expanding his arms. "This whole bullshit world I'm in right now. I hate high school. I never wanted things to end up the way they are now" He thought of Spinelli with sadness. How he had ruined their relationship.

Prickly's old eyes stared at TJ with concern. "Something the matter son?"

TJ wasn't sure he wanted to go personal with his old principal. But something inside of him said that it wouldn't be such a bad idea. Pete Prickly had never let him down, and he might be the only one who could help him now.

"Well sir, I think I just ruined a relationship with one of my best friends today"

Prickly mused for a split second. "One of your pals from Third Street?"

TJ nodded.

"Well if you don't mind me asking, which one?"

"Spinelli sir"

The old man's eyes widened in shock. "Well that certainly comes as a shock. I thought it might've been Griswald or LaSalle perhaps. But you and Miss Spinelli...well you were inseperable"

"So did I. But I really screwed it up. I've liked her for years sir, I've just never had the guts to tell her. She's my everything and well..I'm afraid I might've lost her"

"What happened? You got in a fight I assume?"

"Yupp" replied TJ grimply. "I said horrible things. I don't really wanna repeat them."

"Quite understandable" Prickly said eating his last scoop of ice cream. "You said horrible things. You're worried you'll never get a chance to say how you feel"

"Exactly!" TJ said. "It's all I ever wanted to do. To say how beautiful and smart and wonderful she is. I care so much"

"So what are you going to do?" Prickly asked putting his hands together.

"What can I do?" TJ cried. "I've got a busted hand" he indicated his right hand in a cast. "A cheating girlfriend, a bad temper and on top of it I lost everything I hold dear to me. I'm at loss sir. The changes that've happened. It's all too much"

The old prinicpal sighed. His mustache drooping for a second. He thought to himself. Thinking of the right words to say. "Look Theodore" he said emphasizing the use of his real name. "Change happens every day. It's all around us. You wouldn't believe the sort of things that have changed at Third Street in all my years. But it doesn't necessarily have to be a bad thing. People come and go, but don't frown upon it. Embrace it, embrace and evolve"

TJ was confused. "I'm not sure what you're getting at sir"

"It seems clear to me that you and Miss Spinelli have become fine young people over the years. It's clear to me you both harbor feelings for each other while at the same time are dealing with common teenage issues."

"..."

"Hey TJ, you were one of my brightest pupils. You had a good heart and a keen mind. You're a good kid. You just need to ask yourself- is Spinelli important to you?"

"Yes" TJ said without hesitation.

"Do you wish to see her after high school?"

"Of course"

"Are you ready to make amends?"

"Yes"

"Do you care for her with all your heart and soul?"

TJ knew the answer to this. He had known since Kindergarden: yes.

"Then go get her son. Do the right thing. Chase her down and once you do, never let her go"

There was soft twinkle now in the old man's eyes. His smile clearly evident.

"Yes sir" TJ said standing up. He looked at his watch- 6:30. There was still time. He knew what he needed to do.

"I need to go sir. Urgent business"

"Of course don't worry, I got everything here. It's about time I paid my tab anyway" he added with a sly smile.

TJ began running towards the door. He stopped for a second turned back and said,

"Thanks Pete"

Peter Prickley smiled in return.

"No problem, Teej"

And with that, the youth ran out the door and out of sight.

As he did Prickly reached over and began sipping the rest of TJ's unfinished milkshake, humming as he did so.

"Ahh, what I wouldn't give to be 17 again" he said with a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>YES! It's finally updated. Big chapter coming up. I won't say what though, no spoiler. Thanks for sticking with me guys. Rock on!<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello all and how you doin? Greetings from Brooklyn. This will be the second to last chapter in my story. I'm on a roll and this will be finished by the end of this week. As for my story, well I think it's about time TJ and Spinelli admitted a few things don't you think? ;) Read and Review please! Feedback is always appreciated.**

**Rock on!**

**Chapter 13. With Or Without You**

It was nighttime. The sun had just disappeared behind the trees. The last gleam of light disappearing like the flames of a fire burning out into the night. Extinguished.

TJ stood on his street beside a very familiar house. He was still debating whether or not to go and talk to her.

Every time he plucked up enough courage to step forward something in his nerves would pull him back. It was the toughest thing he had ever had to do in his life. He thought of the time when facing Mr. White had seemed so formidable and challenging at the time of his younger days. Now however, given the choice between a pissed off Spinelli and the crusty old man he'd rather have another round with Mr. White.

But TJ had not forgotten his talk with Principal Prickly. When he found himself, stepping away from the house in front him, his mentor's words came back to him. He reminded himself that it was now or never. Either Spinelli would be his or he would walk away without her.

He mainly dreaded complete and utter rejection from the Italian beauty.

_What's the worst that could happen?_

"Well I could get turned away"

_You've been turned down thousands of times._

"This isn't the same. Spinelli means everything to me. If I lose her.."

_Then you'll have to risk it won't you?_

He wrestled with his thoughts for quite some time, until something in his gut urged him onward.

He stopped right in front of the tree he used to climb up to her room. He recalled the first time he ever climbed it: seventh grade. Curiously he remembered the words he spoke to Spinelli that fall day nearly five years ago.

_"I wouldn't trade you for anything"_

The memory nearly brought tears of salt to his eyes, but he helt it in. This situation required remorse, but not tears. And with a giant breath he grabbed the nearest branch and hoisted himself up.

The tree had grown over the years and was thick with leaves and brush. It scratched and clawed at TJ as he climbed up; he could barely see. But amid the cuts and scratches, he finally made it to Spinelli's window.

He peered inside and saw she was laying on her bed upside down. She wore a green tank top with a denhim skirt. Her nails were painted black, as it looked like she had been bored enough to actually paint them. TJ was enormously attracted to her. He needed to keep his hormone levels down however. Slowly he crept towards her window, careful not to lose his balance.

*knock *knock

She looked up to see who it was. When she saw it was him, she simply stared.

TJ hoped she would see fit to let him in, and to his slight surprise she got up and opened the latch.

"Hey" she said as she raised the window.

"Hey" TJ said back.

An awkward pause.

"Can I come in?"

Spinelli looked like she was debating this, but a puppy dog face from TJ was all it took for her to say "Alright, don't give me that look, gee I hate it when you do that"

He laughed and quickly stepped inside the window.

"You're parents here?"

"They're out tonight? Why?"

"Well I think it's time we talked about some things" TJ said, hands in his pockets.

"You got that right" she shot angrily hands on her hips in typical Spinelli fashion.

She turned from him, giving an angry strut as she walked back towards her bed. TJ couldn't help but notice how her butt wiggled cutely as she did. He couldn't help being attracted to her, even when she was mad.

She plopped herself on her bed and gave him a threatening glare.

"Ok before we go into anything I think I need to apologize for today" he said trying to be tactful. "What I said was hurtful and not true in any way shape or form"

"TJ you know how tough I am. I don't let much affect me. But what you said earlier REALLY hurt" the pain returned to her soft eyes and TJ could not bear to look at them.

"I know Spin I know. All I ask is for you to forgive me. You know that's not what I really think of you. If I did I wouldn't be here right now. Please don't look so hurt, I can't stand it when you look so sad"

Spinelli looked at him with an eyebrow raised. "I don't know whether to forgive you or slap you"

TJ laughed at this. "Well I would certainly deserve the last one."

"Oh so you'd let me?" Spinelli asked a playful smirk on her face now.

His own confidence began coming back now.

"Go ahead, give it your best shot" he said with a boyish smile. He leaned his face to where Spinelli could reach it.

She balled her hand into a fist and looked ready to strike. But TJ wasn't afraid, he knew Spinelli wouldn't really do it.

He closed his eyes as if bracing for impact. Then all of a sudden he felt himself being pushed to the floor.

He looked up and saw her towering over him, the smirk still on her face.

"HA!" he yelled triumphantly. "I knew you wouldn't do it!"

"Don't push your luck" she said warningly, but she was smiling now too.

He got up and gave her his infamous devil grin, the one he gave her since third grade.

She started to giggle, then pushed him again. "You're SUCH a dork" she laughed as she gave him another shove.

"What can I say? I try"

Spinelli walked back towards her bed. She looked exhausted.

Getting back to business, TJ decided to start the talking.

"Spin I wanna talk to you. This is important." The prankster prince had never been more serious.

"Ok" was all Spinelli said. She knew when TJ was being serious. She just hoped that he was going to say what he thought he was going to say.

TJ sat down next to her on her bed. He blushed as he looked into her beautiful brown eyes. The eyes that could knock him dead in a second.

"Look, Spin...I" he scratched his head trying to find the right words. "I've never been very good at this. When it comes to girls that I...I don't know how to get the right words across."

He cleared his head trying to be coherent with his message.

"Girls that you what?" Spinelli asked. She had already guessed what he was trying to get out.

"Girls that I like" TJ finally said. His heart was racing. He had never felt so nervous in his life. As Spinelli took in the words, he knew that only she could make him feel this way. Feeling more confident now he continued.

"Spin, I've liked you since we kissed in fourth grade, words can't describe the way I feel I just..."

He was cut short as a pair of soft lips met his. His eyes widened in shock at first, then they closed and melted into the kiss. They broke apart shortly afterwards. Their eyes met in a dead silence.

"Then don't use them" his crush said to him.

He leaned and kissed her again, longer and more passionately this time.

"TJ" she said as they separated once more. "I don't need a big long speech from you. Just the fact that you care so much is enough"

She placed her soft hand on his cheek. TJ blushed so much he thought he must look like a tomato.

"Spinelli, I know I made mistakes in the past. We both have. But none of that matters now. The only thing I regret is that it took me so long to come out and say it to you. You're my everything" he said this in barely a whisper.

"I know" Spinelli whispered back. "As you are to me"

They began kissing again. As they pressed against each other the fruit of their love finally opened and bloomed.

Slowly they began to undress, not really knowing or caring at all what they were doing. It didn't matter now.

It was time.

When they were both down to their underwear (TJ in his boxers, Spinelli in her bra and panties) Spinelli went over and turned off the lights. They snuggled in the bed together and started to kiss again.

"I can't live without you" TJ said to his love.

"Neither can I" replied Spinelli to her love.

Kissing with passion and fire now, this time they didn't stop. The window remained open as a cool breeze came through and sent shivers through their spines. A hint of lavender was in the air as the owls hooted into the evening.

Neither of them forgot that fateful night.

**I can't live**

**With or Without You**

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, can't believe it's nearly over. As always review for me and I'll be posting one more chapter. I think this came out most satisfactory. At least to me. Thanks for all of your support and keep an eye out for the conclusion. ~Punkrocka23<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**To all fans and readers of this story. It is with great pleasure and also great sadness to present to you the last chapter of this story. I hope it suits you all as an acceptable ending. This has been my most well received fic since I started writing on here. Thanks to everyone who followed this and gave support when it was needed. You all rock! Anyway, without further ado: the last chapter.**

**Also note to BigCliffyMeanie1: I would never let Spinelli get pregnant. Haha :)**

**Personal Note: A shout to Oasis for helping me find the right song to fit this chapter **

**Chapter 14. Live Forever**

_One Year Later..._

They had dreamed about it. They had thought about it while day dreaming in previous years. They had envisioned it with all their heart and soul. But never once did they imagine they'd actually make it to this day: Graduation.

All of the gang was there. Not just Vince, Gret, Gus, and Mikey. But Hustler Kid, the Ashleys, Gordy, Randall, Butch, Menlo, and everyone else they had known over the years since their first days at school. Everyone's parents were there (TJ's mother and father were positively ecstatic) but a number of other guests had managed to intend as well. This included King Bob and Lawson (who had graduated ahead of them sophomore and Junior year), Hector, Tubby, Peter Prickley and Miriam Finnster.

TJ sat in a chair on a hot summer's day in a red robe and cap, his diploma safely tucked underneath his arm. They were at the last leg of people being called. Fifth street had been one wild ride, but they had made it. All of them.

It was fitting that all of them should be there on this day. It was almost like the end of an era to TJ. They had always been there, even after others left or graduated. But now it was time to move on to bigger and better things, to adulthood; to college. It was unsettling but exciting at the same time.

TJ had been accepted to the University of Michigan and planned to major in history (somehow he had always like it). Vince had gotten a scholarship to play basketball at Syracuse University, a full ride for as long as he was there. But TJ knew he had his sights on the NBA, it was his dream after all.

Gretchen, to no one's surprise, had been accepted to every Ivy League school she had applied to. In the end she had decided on Yale. The city wasn't her thing, as Harvard and Columbia were right in the middle of Boston and New York. No one was more proud than her equally genius parents. TJ knew that she would go on to do something great some day. Cure cancer, maybe find a new species of animal. Either way she was going places.

Gus had shyed away from being in the military. The life just wasn't for him he said. Instead he settled on an engineering school in Chicago. During high school he had found himself quite good at fixing cars and building various gizmo's and gadgets in his spare time. His Father at first, had not approved. But his mother had intervened, and after a long sit down to talk things over, he had agreed to let his only son pursue what he desired.

Mikey was going to Ithaca in upstate New York. He wouldn't be too far from Vince, but he was no athletic buff. Mikey had been the number one drama boy in high school and had joined other projects, such as the jazz band and chorus. He played various gigs around town and was noticed by some talent scouts. He was offered a place to sing back-up in some famous Jazz artist's band, but Mikey had wanted to get an education first. His real goal was Broadway in New York, and TJ didn't doubt for a second he would get there someday.

The clapping echoed and brought him back to earth. The camera's were out and the recorders capturing every moment. TJ Detweiler, however, didn't need a camera. He would remember this for the rest of his life. The day an adventure ended and another began.

He looked up at the sky. Not a cloud, though birds were chirping in the background. The wind rustled the now fully grown leaves on the trees. Today was perfect and life was beautiful.

_**Maybe, I don't really wanna know**_

_**How your garden grows**_

_**Cuz I just wanna fly**_

_**Lately, did you ever feel the pain?**_

_**Of the morning rain**_

_**And it soaked you to the bone**_

The next name was called, the one he had been waiting for.

"Ashley Funicello Spinelli"

As people started to clap TJ noticed Spinelli grimaced at the name. He chuckled to himself silently. She never would let anyone call her Ashley.

His girlfriend however smiled as she shook the principal's hand and received her diploma while her relatives whooped and hollered.

TJ knew he had nothing to fear from the future. He and Spinelli had agreed to stay together through college. It wouldn't be too hard. After all she would be nearby, with East Lansing being very close to Ann Arbor. (A/N: Michigan State and Michigan)

As the last names were called and the ceremony brought to a close, TJ had never felt better in his entire life.

But there was one more thing he had to do...

* * *

><p>"Wow I can't believe it's finally over" Vince LaSalle muttered to no one in particular.<p>

"Only seemed like yesterday when we were kids right?" Gus said adding on.

"And all that mattered was that sweet, wonderful forty minutes of freedom every day" Mikey remarked.

"Seems fitting that we should be here right now" Gretchen said peering around the empty playground.

Third Street had remained the same. This was mostly due to Prinicpal Prickly, but it was almost like they had never left. They had changed over the years, but the school was now a window into a blissful past. One that held cherished memories of childhood.

"I don't even wanna go into all the stuff we did" Spinelli said dipping her foot into the sand. "I might start crying"

"You know something TJ" Vince said looking at him now. "High school was fun. But this place was the best."

"Agreed Vince" TJ replied.

Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Damn I can't get over the fact that it was seven years ago the last time we went here" TJ said getting up from the swing set and walking around. "I don't think there's anything I can say to describe it"

"No words could TJ" Mikey said. "This moment speaks for itself"

"Ahmen" agreed Gus.

Spinelli jumped down from the monkey bars and landed gracefully.

"You know I'm really glad we stayed together as a group through high school. No one could ask for a better group of friends" she said.

"Or boyfriend" TJ added quickly with a smile.

"Shut up you"

"Ok let's not get all mushy here" Vince said pretending to vomit as TJ and Spinelli cuddled against each other.

The rest of the gang laughed. "But seriously all in all, there isn't a group of people in the world I'm more proud to call my family" he said. "You guys mean that much to me"

"As you all to me!" proclaimed loudly.

"And me" Gus said.

"Of course to me" Gretchen said grinning.

"And to me and Spin" TJ said. "Things like this don't come every day"

"But what's gonna happen after we go off into our own separate ways?" Gretchen asked with concern.

"You know something Gret" Vince said putting an arm around her while she blushed. "It ain't over yet. Not while we still have time, all summer. Let's make it the best one we've had"

"I second that" said Gus jumping down from old Rusty. "So what you all say to skipping some rocks down by the pond?"

"I'd say I'm right behind you Gus" TJ said smiling.

"Sounds wonderful let's go" Gretchen said getting up from the seesaw and the group started running, TJ most of all.

But then he felt a hand hold him back.

Spinelli clearly wanted some time alone.

"Uh hang on guys, we'll be there in a sec" she said.

"Okay but if you're going get it on in the sandbox, make sure you don't leave any marks for the kids coming back next year" Vince called.

"Vince!" Spinelli yelled.

"Get yo freak on!" he yelled back and then started running away laughing with the others.

Spinelli started to chase after him but she in turn was held back by her boyfriend.

"C'mon Spin it's Vince. It's not worth it" he said laughing.

"Ugh! I know" she said giving a sigh.

"I loved the fact that you never lost that fiesty little temper of yours"

"Mhm keep talking TJ"

"I mean it you're quite cute when you're mad and pouting your lips like...

She immediately jumped on him and wrestled him to the ground. TJ grabbed her wrists in an effort to stop her but it was of no use. Laughing and giggling she pinned him down, gazing lovingly into his eyes.

"You could never beat me"

They got up, brushing the dirt off themselves.

"That tends to happen when you're in love with someone"

"That's why I haven't killed you yet" the Italian timebomb said with a teasing smile.

"Oh really is that the reason? I'm thrilled" TJ said putting his arms around her waist and kissing her on the cheek.

She grabbed his hands in return and the two remained interlocked like that for a few moments.

"TJ?"

"Yeah Spin?"

"I didn't wanna this in front of everyone. But I love you so much. If there is a God out there, the one thing I could thank him for is you."

TJ blushed and his blue eyes watered slightly.

"I would be with you to the end of the earth. Through heaven and hell and back again"

And with that, they kissed silently. At Third Street School; the place where it all began.

_**Maybe I just wanna fly**_

_**Wanna live but don't wanna die**_

_**Maybe I just wanna breathe**_

_**Maybe I just don't believe**_

_**I think you're the same as me**_

_**We'll see things they'll never see**_

_**You and I are gonna live forever**_

They broke apart and TJ looked up at the sun that shown brightly above the horizon. And as the wind blew softly in his face he said, "Hey Spin, it's a beautiful day and everyone's waiting. How about we go down to the pond and just be kids one more time?"

She looked up at him and replied softly, "I'd think I'd like that Teej"

And together, hands locked in an evertight squeeze, they headed down to rejoin their friends.

All the while, Third Street looked down upon them.

**The End **


End file.
